Teen Titans A New Beginning
by Alexia Evelyn Whitlock
Summary: New and Old members come to join the team. To face their toughest enemy yet. Will the team figure out what's going on with a few of it member before it's too late. Find out in Teen Titans A New Beginning. I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC ALEXIA EVELYN ANGEL HEART EVERYTHING ELSE GOES TO THERE PROSPECTIVE OWNERS.
1. Character Sheet

**Character Sheet**

**Alexia Evelyn Angel Heart (Nightingale) **

**Age: 17**

**Boyfriend: Richard (Dick) John Grayson**

**Nicknames: Lexi, Angel, Lex by Dick Only, Ev by Raven Only **

**Richard (Dick) John Grayson (Nightwing)**

**Age: 18**

**Girlfriend: Alexia Evelyn Angel Heart**

**Nicknames: Rich By Alexia Only, Dick, Big D, and Grayson by Damian Only **

**Rachel** **Roth (Raven)**

**Age:17**

**Boyfriend: Damian Wayne**

**Nicknames: Rae and Rach by Damien Only, Rae Rae by Victor & Dick Only, Rav by Alexia Only**

**Kory Anders** **(****Starfire)**

**Age: 18**

**Boyfriend: None**

**Nicknames: Star**

**Victor Stone** **(****Cyborg)**

**Age: 21**

**Girlfriend: None**

**Nicknames: Vic, Cy**

**Garfield Logan** **(****Beastboy)**

**Age: 14**

**Girlfriend: Tara Markov **

**Nicknames: Gar, BB**

**Tara Markov (Terra)**

**Age: 14**

**Boyfriend: Garfield Logan**

**Nicknames: None****  
****Damian Wayne (Robin)**

**Age: 15**

**Girlfriend: Rachel Roth**

**Nicknames: Boy Wonder, Boy Blunder by Raven Only Little D by Dick Only, Dami by Alexia & Dick Only**

**Bruce Wayne (Batman)**

**Age: 33**

**Girlfriend: Diana Prince (Wonder Women)**

**Nicknames: B by the Bat-family Only **


	2. Two Old, One New

**Chapter 1**

**Two Old, One New **

**Alexia's POV**

It was a normal day in Wayne Manor. I was relaxing on the couch reading _Gone_ by _Michael Grant_ while considering going to see my best friend Rachel Roth. All a sudden Bruce and my little brother Damian Wayne walked in arguing with one another about something or another. I was about to head up to my room when Bruce stopped me.

"Alexia, do you think the Teen Titans could teach Damian something about teamwork?" Bruce asked.

"They could certainly try but he has to be able to listen to them, show them respect and follow their rules," I said.

"Ok, then I'm sending him to the Teen Titans School," Bruce said.

"It's not a school Bruce it's a home for them when they have no place to go, a place where they are not judged for who they are or what they can do; a place where they can be themselves and be accepted; a place they can trust one another with anything they want them to know or don't want them to know; a place where no one will push them to tell them everything about themselves unless they have no other choice; a place they can call home," I said.

"Ok enough with the speech ok. It still doesn't matter, he's still going and you're going with him" Bruce said.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Why am I going with him?" I asked.

"Because you know the Teen Titans and maybe that will help him not pick a fight with them and respect them," Bruce said.

"So does Dick why aren't you asking him?" I asked.

"Because he listens to you more than he does Dick. You know this," Bruce said.

"I don't want to deal with Damian alone so can't Dick go with me?" I asked.

"That's up to him and plus I thought it would give you and Raven some time together," said Bruce.

"Yeah if he leaves me alone long enough," I said.

"I'll ask Dick you go pack your things," Bruce said.

"Thank you," I said as I was leaving the room to go pack.

**Richard's (Dick) POV**

I was in my apartment watching football and thinking about how the Teen Titans had been since I left to become Nightwing. I was lost in my thoughts when the phone started to ring.

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring _

"Hello, Bruce. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine. I called to ask you if you would be ok with going back to the Teen Titans." Bruce said.

"Why? I mean sure but why?" I asked.

"Well because I'm sending Damian there to learn about teamwork and I told Alexia that she had to go so Damian will hopefully not start a fight with the Teen Titans because she knows them. So Alexia asked me if you would go because she didn't want to deal with Damian alone and I told her that was up to you, well since you're flying solo" Bruce said.

"So what did Damian do that you have to send him to Teen Titans Tower to learn about teamwork?" I asked.

"Ok, we were looking for the Joker because he had escaped Arkham and decide to try and kidnap Alexia."

"Wait a minute is Lex ok and Why the HELL DIDN'T YOU CALL ME?"

"She fine we found the Joker before he could get a hold of her."

"That doesn't explain why you didn't call me."

"I didn't call you because you were working on another case."

"That doesn't mean you don't call me she's my girlfriend for crying out loud."

" I'm sorry next time it happens I'll call you ok"

"Good now continue with what you were telling me"

"Anyway I told Damian to deal with Harley Quinn and I would go after Joker. So he does but then he decides to take on the Joker and almost getting us both killed and in turn Joker escaping. So now I'm sending him to the Teen Titans School."

"It's not a school it's a …." I said before I finished Bruce had interrupted me.

"Don't you start I already got the not a school but a home speech from Alexia don't need it from you too?" Bruce said.

"Then quit calling the Teen Titans Tower a SCHOOL!" I said.

"Ok, I'll stop calling it a school."

"By the way how is Lex?"

"She's good. She can't wait to see Raven and she misses you," said Bruce.

"Of course she can't and I miss her too," I said.

"It seems weird, that they are friends, I mean they look like they'd be total opposites," said Bruce.

"I know it looks like they would have nothing in common but they do trust me they have a lot more in common than you think they do Bruce," I said.

"I'm sure they do," Bruce said.

"Hey before we hang up tell Lex I'll take Damian to the Teen Titans Tower tomorrow and tell Damian that I'll pick him up at 8:30 sharp," I said.

"Ok, I will Dick. See you soon. Bye." Bruce said.

"You to Bruce. Bye." I said.

**Third Person POV **

The next day at the Teen Titans Tower, The Teen Titans were training in the combat room when Starfire got a call.

"Starfire here what can I do for you?"

"It's Batman I need you to help Damian Wayne understand teamwork. I'm also sending Alexia Heart and Dick Grayson to keep an eye on him. Oh and don't tell anyone but Raven of Alexia's arrival please and thank you."

"We would be delighted to have Damian on the team. As for friend Alexia and friend Dick they are always welcome. Like friend Dick always said " Once a Teen Titan Always a Teen Titan" and I won't say anything about Friend Alexia's arrival to anyone but friend Raven. Starfire over and out."

**Raven's POV**

We had just finished our training session for the day. So Beast Boy and Cyborg started saying that no matter what all five of us are a family and nothing can change that when Starfire commented.

"You mean all eight of us are a family we have one new member and two old members coming to join the team to learn and grow with their talents and powers," Starfire said.

"Who's the new member Star?" Beast Boy asked.

"His name is Damian Wayne. He is the new Robin." Starfire said.

"Then who's coming back?" Cyborg asked.

"Let me guess Nightwing." Beast Boy said.

"Yes friend, Nightwing is one of them friend Beast Boy," Starfire said

"Well, then who is the other one?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm not allowed to tell friend BeastBoy, friend Terra or you friend Cyborg. I'm truly sorry." Starfire said sadly.

"Why not Star?" Beast Boy said.

"Because I've been ordered not to," Starfire said.

"Can you tell anyone Star?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm only allowed to tell friend Raven," Starfire said.

"Why only Raven?" Beast Boy said.

"I do not know of the why."

"So who is it Starfire," I asked as I saw Beast Boy, Terra and Cyborg leave to wait out front for whoever was coming.

"Alexia Evelyn Angel Heart is coming" Starfire answered.

"No wonder Batman didn't want the boys and Terra to know."

"What do you mean friend Raven?"

"Nevermind Starfire. Let's go outside and wait for them."

"Ok Raven"

**Third Person POV**

Meanwhile on the road with Nightwing and Damian in the middle of the afternoon.

"I don't get why you and Alexia have to go to?" said Damian.

"So you don't cause trouble, Alexia wanted to because of her friend and I'm going because Lex wanted me to go so she didn't have to deal with you by herself," said Dick.

"I'm not that bad," said Damian.

"Says the person who didn't listen to Batman on their last mission and almost got himself and Batman killed," said Dick.

"Fine! Then why couldn't I ride with Alexia or better yet drive there myself?" said Damian.

"First of all Lex has no room for you in her car with all the things she brought with her and second of all, you're not allowed to drive after the stunt you pulled plus your too young. Damian, I'm saying this because I care. This will help you be able to work with a team." said Dick.

"Teammates are just a liability," said Damian.

"What does that make Lex and I?" Dick asked.

"Alexia and you are unavoidable irritations," said Damian.

They finally arrived at the Teen Titans Tower and were greeted by Starfire the team leader at that current moment.

"Hi friend Nightwing it's been a while," said Starfire

"Yes, it has Starfire. This is Damian Wayne the New Robin" said Dick.

"Pleaser to meet you, Damian. I'm Starfire and these are the Teen Titans Beastboy, Terra, Cyborg, and Raven" Starfire said while pointing to each one of them.

"Hi," Damian said.

"So Dick how's Alexia?" Starfire asked.

"I'm fine Starfire," Alexia said as she was getting out of her purple BMW Series 7 car.

"Hi, Titans. How are you all doing?" Alexia asked.

"We're doing good friend Alexia," said Starfire

"Starfire please call me Lexi"

"Yes of course friend Lexi"

"That goes for all you that don't have there own special nicknames for me"

"Understood Lexi" Cyborg, Beastboy and Terra said at the same time

"So do one of you boys or Terra want to help me with my stuff and setting up my room?" Alexia asked.

"We'll help Lexi and don't worry about anything we'll do everything even set up your room the way you like it. So sit back and relax." Beastboy, Terra, and Cyborg said.

"Well if you're sure," Alexia said.

"We're sure," Beastboy, Terra, and Cyborg said.

"Raven you want to go out for a little while and catch up," Alexia said.

"Sure Ev.," said Alexia

"Dick, can we use your car please?" Alexia asked sweetly

"Sure I'll see you later Lex," Dick said and gave her a kiss.

"You just got here and you're leaving already?" Damian asked.

"Yes I am and you can't do anything about dear brother so leave me alone," Alexia said as she turned towards Raven. "You coming Raven?" Alexia asked.

"Sure," Raven said with that they got in the car and left.

**Alexia's POV**

We were driving down the road listening to _Home_ by _Daughtry_ and just enjoying each others company when Raven asked where we were going I told her we were going to our fav coffee house in Jump City.

"You mean Dark Star café?" Raven asked.

"Yep that's the one," I said.

"Raven is everything ok you seem worried about something," I said.

"Yeah, Ev everything is fine. It's just that I had few nightmares that's all there's nothing to worry about." Raven said.

"Raven I know you better than anyone besides Dick and I can tell that there is more to it than that but I'm not going to push you to tell me you'll tell me when you're ready. You've been inside our minds we all share a bond Dick looks at you like his own sister the same as me. We would do anything to protect you and will always be there for you when you need us." I said.

"Thanks, Ev for everything Dick and you are my closest friends I don't know what I would do without you guys."

"Probably go stir crazy," I said.

"You're probably right Ev," Raven said then looked away.

"Raven, what is it?" I asked.

"Alexia, can I ask you something?" Raven asked.

"You can ask me anything Raven," I said.

"Why did you come back? I mean I'm glad to see you and all but why?"

"Raven the truth is I never wanted to leave the Teen Titans but when Nightwing left to go solo I felt I needed to help Batman and show him I wasn't just going to abandon him as Dick did. About a couple of years later I wanted to come back to the Teen Titans and I told Bruce. I also told him I would work with him that night and leave in the morning." I said.

"What happened that you didn't come back to the team?" Raven asked.

"We were on patrol that night searching Ra's al Ghul," I said.

"You mean the League of Assassins leader the only one they felt was even capable enough to go head to head with the Batman," Raven said

"Yep, that's the one. Anyway, I was on the north side of the city when I got attacked by Damian."

_Flashback _

"_So we finally meet, I've heard so much about you Nightingale," said Damian _

"_Who are you and what do you want?" I asked _

"_I'm your worst nightmare! If you really want to know my name is Damian and I came here for you." Damian said _

"_You're not taking me anywhere!" I said _

"_We'll see about that," Damian said _

"We fought for what seemed like hours I finally had him down for the count that's when I called Batman

"_Batman this is Nightingale do you read me?" I asked _

"_Yeah, Nightingale you got something?" Batman asked _

"_I need you on the northside of Gotham now," I said _

"_On my way Nightingale I'm five minutes out," Batman said _

"_Ok Batman, Nightingale over and out." _

"_He won't be here in time to save you," Damian said _

"_What are you talking about? The last time I checked you were down for the count." I said _

"_Who said I was working alone?" _

"_What?" I said as I turned around _

"By the time I turned around it was too late to defend myself and everything went black. The next thing I knew I was waking up in a small cell and I tried to move my hands only to find out they were chained to the wall along with my legs. I tried to scream then I realized that I couldn't talk because they had taped my mouth shut."

"_I'm glad you could join us, Nightingale. Do you know why you're here?" said Ra's al Ghul. _

"_Mmmmmm," I said while struggling to get out of the chains._

"_Oh right, Damian can you remove the tape." _

"_Yes grandfather," Damian said. _

He came up and removed the tape from my mouth.

"_You'll never get away with this Batman will save me," I said._

"_That's what we're hoping for. You see you're the bait that will lure Batman to his doom and once Batman is gone there will be no one to stop us." Ra's al Ghul said. _

"_There's no way you can beat Batman and once I get out of here you'll be sorry," I said still struggling to get out of those chains. _

"_Those chains are made out of reinforced steel and besides soon enough you won't want to escape." Ra's al Ghul said. _

"_Why? What are you going to do to me?" I asked. _

"_Cause soon enough you're going to be on our side." Ra's al Ghul said. _

"_I'll never join the likes of you," I said. _

"_You won't have a choice in the matter." Ra's al Ghul said. _

"_What are you going to do to me?" I asked._

"_Slade she's all yours." Ra's al Ghul said and walked out. _

"_Hello Nightingale miss me or should I say Alexia Evelyn Angel Heart," Slade said. _

"_How do you know my name?" I asked. _

"_I've been watching you your whole life, Alexia. I've watched you develop your powers, turned into Nightingale at the age of 8, join the Teen Titans at the age of 15, and even fall in love with Nightwing or should I say, Dick Grayson." _

"_You leave him alone you've torchered him enough and what makes you think you can turn me against my own family and friends?"_

"_I gave you your powers Alexia when you no more than 2 weeks old. Your father was so desperate to save you he asked a friend of his to help you what he didn't know is that I switched the serum that was supposed to save your life with my own serum that gave you your powers and saved your life, my dear."_

"_I don't care you if you were my father I would never betray Batman and Nightwing."_

"_You will betray them and there's nothing you or anyone else can do to stop it."_

Slade pulled out a needle and stuck it in my arm and before I knew it I was completely under his control. It was maybe 15 minutes later Batman and Nightwing came in.

"_Hello, Batman and you must be Nightwing. Welcome to the League of Assassins layer. I hope you enjoy your visit because you won't be leaving." said Ra's al Ghul. _

"_Where is Nightingale Ra's al Ghul?" Batman asked. _

"_Oh, I almost forgot to say hello to our new member Nighthawk," Ra's al Ghul said._

"_You called master," I said. _

"_Yes, I did. Nighthawk attack!"_

"_With pleasure master," I said._

"_Remember Nighthawk you are not to kill Nightwing," Slade said._

"_Understood Master," I said _

"_Nightwing see if you can snap Nightingale out of that trance," Batman said. _

"_On it Batman," Nightwing said "Nightingale come on it's me Nightwing your partner in crime-fighting I know you're in there. Come on fight it Nightingale."_

"_Nightwing help me I can't fight it," I said with tears running down my face_

"_Yes you can Nightingale I believe in you. I can't believe I'm about to do this but here it goes: _"_**Nightingale just wants to have fun, Nightingale never gives up, Nightingale fights for what's right, Nightingale sees justice in sight, Nightingale." **__Come, Nightingale, fight it I know you can do it for Batman; for the Teen Titans; for me." Nightwing said and he kissed me._

"_Hey I don't appreciate being mind-controlled and now you're going to pay," I said. _

"We ended up defeating them and well Batman thought it would be best if they looked over me for a while to make sure there was nothing left of that mind control serum they had injected me with. Here I am a few years later and I'm perfectly fine and back where I belong." I said

"So Nightwing actually sang the theme song that you made up for English class?"

"Yes, he did and as far as anyone knows Nightingale chose that theme song at random."

"Ev. I'm glad your back"

"I'm glad to be back Rav"


End file.
